Left Behind
by sweetwithdrawal
Summary: Since Rei's death, Kai has been having dreams about a murder, commited by him. But who is it that he murdered? Please read. I don't usually write descriptive but I'm proud of this.


Broken, Twisted But Never A Murderer.

This is a one-shot written today. Please read and commentbecause I don't usually write descriptive pieces but I'm proud of this

XX

Kai felt liquid touch his toes and pass under his feet. Thinking it to be water, he dismissed the feeling in his gut and looked around. He was in the bathroom. The tiles reflected a pale light from outside. Moonlight?

The water rushed over Kai's bare feet again and this time he gave into his gut feeling and looked down. The water was a deep shade of red, staining the floor and the flesh stretched across the bones of his feet. It wasn't water. It was blood.

Kai searched for a source but found none. None until he looked down at his hands. Both were coated in blood. In one hand he help a knife, also stained with the red liquid. Now he thought about it he could taste the tang of iron as he rolled his tongue in his mouth. Where was all this blood coming from? Surely not his own body?

Looking around again, a pale form filled his vision. Laid, naked, on the floor. Covered in blood. Studying the form closely, Kai noticed he, as it was a male, wasn't breathing. But Kai could see the reason for that-a large gash in his neck, still bleeding. Putting two and two together Kai realised what had happened

XX

"No! I didn't kill him!"

Kai sat up in bed. Laced in sweat, the same way the body had been laced in blood.

"I didn't kill him..." Kai repeated in a whisper, his voice hoarse, and throat dry. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

A knock came from the door but Kai never answered. He was too broken to open his mouth. Too tired. He knew the door would open. He lay back down, hiding his face in the sheets. Hiding his tears.

"Kai? You ok?" It was Max, his light, bubbly voice filled with concern. "We heard you scream. Are you...Oh, you're sleeping."

Kai heard Max leave. He heard the door shut softly. Then he heard naught but screaming in his head. The screaming that was so real. He shook with the intensity of the sound, tears falling faster, freer. He finally fell asleep, the tears and his sobs lulling him.

XX

Kai stood in front of the mirror. He buttoned up his cotton black shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone. He picked his scarf up off his bed. The silk, black instead of it's usual white, nearly fell out of his loose grip as he attempted to tie it around his neck.

Suddenly he gasped. His scarf was covered in blood. That same blood that wouldn't wash off his hands, his feet and his clothes. The others never noticed. They couldn't see the stain that covered his clothes. But he knew why-they weren't _really_ there. The stains were in his imagination and just wouldn't go away.

Kai felt tears prick at his eyes. Realisation came to him. He and Rei had been happy together, so why did Rei kill himself? Why did he end everything with tears and broken hearts?

"Once I was hurt...Now I'm just broken." Kai murmured to his reflection as he finished tying his scarf. Studying himself, Kai saw nothing but failure, grief, anger and something he couldn't explain...Guilt.

XX

"Kai, I'm really sorry...I never...I thought...I'm sorry."

Kai was shocked to hear Tyson lost for words. Even if he could only hear a constant screaming, he could lip read. That's how he'd replied to all the questions directed at him.

"It's all right Tyson. I'll live...even with a broken heart." He added the last phrase quietly, Tyson never heard him. Kai almost laughed realising he should have paid attention to the radio. Tina Turner, no matter how much he hated her, was right when she said "Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?" Kai should have thrown his heart away years ago, when Tala broke it. But he didn't, he let Rei fix the shattered remains into a new heart.

As everyone left, Kai stayed by Rei's grave. Reading it over he read the words _committed suicide_ and suddenly all the memories came flooding back.

The nightclub, the drugs, the fight, the knife, the blood...his soft porcelain skin. Everything.

Tears flooded from Kai's eyes and he collapsed in front of the grave.

"He...never committed suicide...I...I killed him."

xOwarix

XX

So that's that, remember to R and R. Kano.


End file.
